


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go (Zach Mitchell X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, Out of characterness, almost all the raptors live, forgive me i just love him lots, it's crazy, massive character development for zach, reader is a badass, seriously, uncle!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “What do you think this place is?” You asked Zach, stepping around his arm and picking up a dusty (but surprisingly not ripped or stained) Jurassic Park shirt. You shook the dust off the shirt before turning your gaze back to Zach. </p><p>“A gift shop, I guess?” He tried. After all, there were t-shirts and mugs and hats, all with the old Jurassic Park logo. Zach ventured to the corner of the room and started poking around at something that was covered in a Jurassic Park banner. </p><p>Zach’s back was to you, so you quickly peeled off your still damp tank top and were just starting to tug the Jurassic Park shirt over your head when Zach said “__y/n__, check this out!”, and turned around to look at you.</p><p>You flushed and hurriedly pulled the shirt down, hiding your body from his view, but when your head popped back out of the hole, Zach was still staring at you, his cheeks pink and his mouth opening and closing rapidly. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go (Zach Mitchell X Reader)

You heard the sound of a kid crying, turning around in your seat and frowning when you saw the sobbing boy. He had wavy, dirty blonde hair, and a face that would’ve been downright adorable if it wasn’t scrunched up in sadness.

There was a guy next to him, he looked to be about your age, and he kind of sounded like a dick.

“Be quiet.” He snapped, crossing his arms and looking away from the boy with a huff.

“Hey, are you okay, kiddo?” You asked gently, and the kid looked up at you shyly.

“I-I’m fine.” He said quietly, and you smiled softly.

“Are you sure? I’ve got an empty seat over here, and I’m free to talk if you want.” The boy looked over at the guy who you thought was his brother, before glancing back at you. The guy was listening to music from his headphones, completely lost in his own world, and the boy carefully made his way around him, plopping down in the seat next to you.

You dug around in your backpack which was placed on the floor by your feet and pulled out a small packet of Kleenex before handing it to the boy. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose, giving you a watery smile when he was done.

“So, what’s your name and why are you crying?” You questioned curiously, before your __e/c__ eyes flickered over to the guy with headphones. “And why is he such a grump?”

The boy giggled. “That’s my brother, Zach, and he didn’t really want to come on this trip.”

“What?” You asked in disbelief. “I’ve been coming here for years, and each trip is better than the last! Why on Earth would he not wanna come?”

He lowered his voice conspiratorially as he answered. “He misses his girlfriend.”

“Girls over dinosaurs, really?” You said, wrinkling your nose in distaste. “Not that there was any doubt, but you are definitely way cooler than your brother.”

A bright burst of laugher erupted from the boy’s mouth at your words and you grinned, eyes twinkling cheerfully.

“So, are you gonna tell me your name and why you were crying, or are you gonna make me guess?” You said, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

“I’m Gray.” He said, and offered you his hand politely. 

“Good to meet you, Gray,” You said, shaking his hand firmly. “I’m __y/n__. So what was with the waterworks earlier?”

Gray frowned, casting his eyes away from your face. “My parents are getting divorced.”

You gently ruffled his hair. “Cheer up, buddy! I know it isn’t ideal, but at least they’re not dyin’ or something. You’ll still see both of them and you’ll still know that they love you, that’s pretty good, right?”

“That is a good point.” He murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “How do you know so much?” Gray asked, his eyes wide and curious.

“My parents died when I was ten, so I’ve been living with my aunt since then. Trust me, I’d kill to have divorced parents over dead parents.”

Gray frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. I’ve had time to grieve.” You said, shrugging. “Besides, I get to spend the summers with dinosaurs! My dad’s best friend trains the raptors and lets me live with him when school’s on break.”

“Really?” He asked excitedly.

You nodded just as enthusiastically. “Yeah! I’ll have to take you to meet him sometime.”

Gray opened his mouth to respond but before he could, the train jolted to a halt. His brother climbed to his feet, smiled politely (but really fakely) at you, said “Come on, Gray”, and started walking off the train, without even waiting for Gray to get up.

Gray scrambled to his feet and smiled apologetically at you before running after Zach, tossing a wave over his shoulder and barely managing to catch up to Zach before he hopped off the train.

———————————————————

You weren’t paying attention to where you were going, you were staring down at your map because even though you had been to Isla Nublar dozens of times, your sense of direction was terrible, so really, it was entirely your fault.

You bumped into someone, knocking them down and sending yourself crashing to the ground in the process.

“I’m sorry!” You squeaked, picking up your map and scrambling to your feet. You offered the person your hand and they took it, and as you pulled them to their feet, you realized that you knew who the person was.

“No worries.” Zach, Gray’s older brother, said, smiling softly at you. _Wow,_ he was _way_ more attractive when he smiled.

You flushed and ducked your head away from his bluey-grey gaze, hoping that he would leave so you could continue on with your life.

“Have we met before?” Zach asked instead, and you mentally cursed, dragging your eyes back up to his ~~way too cute~~ average-looking face.

“I don’t think so. I met your brother on the train, but you were kind of, uh, distracted.” You answered, gesturing at the headphones that were still resting around his neck. “Where is Gray, by the way? I was going to show him the gyrospheres today.”

“Oh, so you are __y/n__!” Zach said with a grin. “Gray got sucked into going on some tour with our aunt Claire, he sent me along in his place.” At the slight frown that drifted onto your face, Zach spoke again. “Though if you just wanna wait until tomorrow, I’m sure he can go with you th-“

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m totally fine going with you, but you’re not really the dinosaur type, are you? Do you even wanna go?”

He shrugged. “I’m not normally, but I just broke up with my girlfriend so it’s either sit around in the hotel all day or spend the afternoon with a cute girl.”

Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Neither of those options involve me?”

Zach chuckled, thinking you were making a joke, but his laughter died out when he saw that you still looked like a lost puppy.

“You’re the cute girl.” He explained, biting his lip to hold back his laughter when your eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh. Well. Um,” You started, trying to speak and failing miserably. “The, uh, gyrospheres are this way.” You said, quietly changing the subject before you pointed to the right. “I think. My sense of direction is terrible.” You murmured, laughing to yourself awkwardly.

Zach smiled gently. “Lead the way.”

——————————————————————

Turns out, Zach should have never let you lead the way. You walked way quicker than he had expected, and within five minutes, he had lost you.

You made it halfway to the gyrospheres before you realized that Zach was not following behind you. You groaned and spun on your heel, walking back in the direction you had come from.

It took Zach almost ten minutes to find you, and when he finally did, he just acted on instinct.

“__y/n__,” Zach said, grabbing your hand to stop you from walking right past him.

You jolted to a stop, trying to act as though the touch hadn’t sent a thousand volts of electricity racing up your arm. “Zach! Sorry, I didn’t mean to ditch you.” You said, smiling sheepishly.

“Hey, no worries.” Zach said easily, flashing you a soft smile. “Do you mind if I, uh, hold your hand? So you can’t leave me again?” Zach said, somehow managing to sound shy and teasing at the same time.

“Oh, no, that’s fine.” You answered, a little too quickly.

Zach ducked his head so you couldn’t see the shy smile that stretched across his face, while you mentally face palmed yourself. Why did you answer so quickly?? You did not want to seem overeager (the guy literally just broke up with his girlfriend), but you also didn’t want him to move his hand.

“Anyways, uh, we should probably get to the gyrospheres.”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, of course. Lead the way! Just try not to run away this time, yeah?”

You blushed but mumbled a response before starting the walk back over to the gyrospheres, Zach’s hand a pleasant, warm weight against your palm.

———————————————————————————-

“This was a terrible, terrible idea.” You bit out, running from your life from the dinosaur that looked like a gigantic, terrifying tyrannosaurus rex mixed with something even more dangerous.

Zach only grunted in response, pulling you around a tree and leading you towards a large group of rocks. You skidded to a halt in front of the cliff, peering over the edge and frowning when you saw it was water.

“We’re going to have to jump.” Zach said, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze before beginning to count down from three.

“What the hell are you doing?” You asked in disbelief. “Why are you counting? That thing is right behind us!! Why don’t we just jump?”

He shrugged but seemed to agree because a moment later he jumped over the edge of the cliff and fell into the crystal blue water with you.

You heard the dinosaur roar and tried your best to hold your breath, but you could already feel your lungs screaming for air.

Zach’s arm had wound around your waist, keeping you close to him so you wouldn’t float out of the water before the bloody thirsty dino was gone, but you gestured at your throat, trying to tell him that your incredibly weak lungs were running out of air way quicker than his were.

He gazed at you for half a second before pressing his lips to yours and opening his mouth, sharing his dwindling bit of oxygen with you. The kiss (could it really be considered a kiss?) went on for at least ten seconds, and by the end you were both breathless, paddling to the surface as quickly as you could.

You gulped in huge lungfuls of air the moment your head was out of the water, your lungs thanking you as you could finally breathe with ease. The dinosaur had wandered off, for now, at least, and you and Zach swam to the edge of the pond, clambering out and almost slipping in the mud that lined the edge.

Your clothes were dripping wet and sticking to your skin uncomfortably, but that was something that you could wait to handle until you got out of the immediate danger zone.

“Hey, about what happened back the-“ Zach started to speak but you cut him off, leaning up on your tiptoes and surging forward so you could brush your lips against his.

“I don’t know what you’re going to say, but there’s a very good possibility that we’re going to get eaten by a dinosaur today, so if you could please just kiss me again and we could worry about feelings and all that stuff if we survive, it’d be much appreciated.” You murmured and had barely finished speaking when Zach did as you asked, his hands coming up to frame your face while he kissed you gently.

Even though you had just told him to not worry about feelings, there was no possible way you could deny the warmth spreading through your body at Zach’s touch. It felt exactly like coming inside after spending all day playing in the snow and drinking a too-warm cup of hot cocoa, and you could easily see yourself getting addicted to it.

You pulled away from the kiss after a moment, and Zach opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it. He pressed one more quick kiss to your lips and moved his hands away from your face while instead threading five of his fingers with five of yours and leading you away from the pool.

You were right, feelings could wait until later. At the moment, all that mattered was getting you and himself somewhere safe.

——————————————————————-

You and Zach walked quickly, desperately trying to find something, _anything_ that you could use to get back to the resort.

Finally, you stumbled upon a set of doors, and after sharing a confused look, you each grabbed a handle and pulled them open, wincing at the ear piercing squeak the hinges made as the doors were opened.

Zach stepped in first, holding his arm in front of you to keep you behind him. You peered around the dim room curiously, eying all the Jurassic Park merchandise with a small frown.

“What do you think this place is?” You asked Zach, stepping around his arm and picking up a dusty (but surprisingly not ripped or stained) Jurassic Park shirt. You shook the dust off the shirt before turning your gaze back to Zach.

“A gift shop, I guess?” He tried. After all, there were t-shirts and mugs and hats, all with the old Jurassic Park logo. Zach ventured to the corner of the room and started poking around at something that was covered in a Jurassic Park banner.

Zach’s back was to you, so you quickly peeled off your still damp tank top and were just starting to tug the Jurassic Park shirt over your head when Zach said “__y/n__, check this out!”, and turned around to look at you.

You flushed and hurriedly pulled the shirt down, hiding your body from his view, but when your head popped back out of the hole, Zach was still staring at you, his cheeks pink and his mouth opening and closing rapidly.

“This cannot be the first time you’ve seen a girl’s chest, you should really shut your mouth before you catch flies.” You said and rolled your eyes, trying to act more confident than you felt. “Or weird dinosaur bugs.” You added as an afterthought.

“It’s not, but it is my first time seeing a girl’s chest in person.” Zach murmured, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and glancing away from you.

“Really?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. “With a face like yours?”

He slowly brought his gaze back up to meet yours. “What do you mean, “A face like mine”?”

“You know,” You said, gesturing at his face and hair.

Zach shook his head, speaking teasingly because he knew exactly what you meant. “No, I don’t know.”

“You’re attractive. Like, really, really stupidly attractive. How is this your first time seeing a girl’s,” You pointed at your chest. “You know.”

He shrugged. “I don’t really date much.”

“You literally had a girlfriend yesterday.”

“Taylor?” He shook his head. “She was my first, and only, girlfriend. She was way more invested in the relationship than I was and she literally texted me every hour since I got here. I know it’s a dick thing to do, but I was waiting until this trip to break up with her so I wouldn’t have to do it in person.” He said the last part sheepishly, and without waiting for you to respond, he turned back to the Jurassic Park banner.

“Anyways, could you c’mere?” Zach said, and you did as he asked, stepping beside him as he pulled the banner off the object and revealing the battered looking Jeep underneath.

You looked at him. “I really hope that you know how to fix this, because I have absolutely no idea where to begin.”

He grinned. “I fixed up a car with Gray last summer, so I’m hoping that I’ll be able to fix this one. Can you look around for anything that you think might be useful?”

You nodded and started looking around the room, glancing back over at Zach briefly and biting your lip when you saw that he had taken off his shirt and was wearing nothing but a thin, white undershirt.

 _Damn Zach and his nice arms._ You thought before turning back to the task at hand. You could worry about that later.

———————————————————————-

Zach managed to get the car started relatively quickly, and as soon as he did, you climbed in the passenger seat beside him.

“Good job,” You said as the Jeep rolled out of the old visitor center. “Sorry I didn’t help much.” You said apologetically, wincing when you drove past dead dinosaurs. The dinosaur that had chased you earlier must have done it as it was, to the best of your knowledge, the largest dinosaur on Isla Nublar.

He shrugged. “No worries. There wasn’t much you could do to help.”

You fell silent as Zach drove, and at last, the wall surrounding Jurassic World came into view.

“Open the gates!” You and Zach shouted, gesturing wildly at the guards on top of the wall. They stared at you blankly, before finally the gates started opening.

You and Zach high fived as you rolled back into the park, relieved to finally be out of the immediate danger zone.

——————————————————————————–

Or not.

By the time you got back to the main park, you found terrified visitors to the park screaming and running for their lives from pterosaurs that must’ve (somehow, seriously, the security at Jurassic World was failing today) gotten loose.

“Are we looking for your aunt or my uncle?” You called out, pulling Zach with you underneath a table as a pterosaur dived down at you.

“Well,” Zach started, cautiously peeking out from under the table. “I think I found my aunt.”

You also peered out, blinking in surprise when you saw a pretty red-headed woman grabbing a gun and shooting a dimorphodon that was attacking your uncle. You were even more surprised when your uncle got to his feet, placed a hand on the woman’s waist, and kissed her.

You waited a moment before putting your fingers to your mouth and whistling. You climbed out from underneath the table, grinning at Owen when he broke the kiss.

“Buttercuposaurus!” He said and ran towards you, picking you up easily and spinning you around.

“You haven’t called me that since I was twelve.” You murmured, wrapping your arms tight around his neck.

“Where were you?” Owen asked, carefully putting you down and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“We were out in one of the gyrospheres and we were just going to stay out for a couple minutes longer but we ventured off course and we met the dinosaur that’s like a tyrannosaurus rex, but not? And-“

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Owen said soothingly before raising an eyebrow at you. “Who’s we?”

You flushed and pointed at Zach, who had climbed out from under the table and was currently hugging his aunt and Gray, and Owen raised an eyebrow.

“And who is that?” Owen asked, purposefully teasing.

“He’s Claire’s nephew.” You said simply, eyes widening when you saw a pterosaur flying towards you. “Duck!” You shouted, dragging Owen to the ground as the dinosaur flew right over your heads.

“Now is probably not the best time for this conversation.” Owen said, helping you back to your feet. “We should go.” Owen said to Claire and she nodded, walking next to him as they led the way. You had no idea where you were going, but anywhere was better than out in the open so you fell into step beside Gray and Zach and tried not to blush as Zach slipped his hand into yours.

——————————————————————–

Zach, Gray, and yourself were currently peering out the tiny window of the Mobile Veterinarian Unit at the tablet Claire was holding.

You watched as Owen’s raptors turned on him, apparently the indominus rex was part velociraptor, before silently cheering to yourself when Owen managed to get Charlie to listen to him again.

You let out a shocked cry when the raptor was blown up, slapping a palm to your mouth to stifle the sound. Owen might’ve been the raptors’ alpha and their master, but you were their friend. You had been since you were ten, and seeing Charlie get killed by other soldiers made you want to cry.

Claire turned to look at you, mumbled something about how you didn’t need to see any more of this, and slid the window shut.

“Are you okay?” Gray asked, peering up at you with a frown.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” You murmured, hastily wiping away the tears that were pricking your eyes. “I just…Charlie. I loved all the raptors, but Charlie and I always had a special bond. I don’t know how to explain it, but sometimes, even if Owen thought it was dangerous, Charlie would let me pet her. And she listened to me instead of Owen sometimes and it was the funniest thing and I’m,” You shrugged sadly. “I’m gonna miss her.”

Zach wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and after a moment of contemplation, pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. You choked back a sob and buried your head in his chest, and Gray was left glancing between the two of you in confusion.

“I’ll tell you later.” Zach mouthed to Gray, one of his hands rubbing your back soothingly. Claire suddenly started the truck and you jumped in surprise, pulling yourself away from Zach and scrubbing at your eyes.

You blinked as the doors on the back of the truck were pulled open by some guy, who was then pulled away from the doors by Delta and Echo. The truck started moving, but Delta and Echo ran after it, the doors swinging open uselessly.

You crawled across the floor towards the doors, despite Gray and Zach’s sounds of protest, and tried desperately to not fall out of the car. Claire’s driving was erratic, and she took turns super sharply as she was trying to lose the raptors, but it made it harder to get close to them.

“Delta, Echo,” You said and snapped your fingers, effectively managing to get them to look at you. They didn’t stop running, but they weren’t trying to jump into the back of the truck anymore. “What are you doing?” You asked, disappointment dripping from your voice. 

They cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

“You like humans! Well, maybe not all humans, but you like me, right?” You explained, and when they made a sound that you thought was agreement, you continued to speak. “Echo, Delta, you take Blue and you go find somewhere safe to hide, okay? Don’t get in the soldiers’ way, and do not listen to anything the indominus rex says.” You clicked a couple more times and pointed behind them, and even though they didn’t seem to understand, they came to a halt, and you were able to shut the doors of the truck.

You let out a relieved sigh and crawled back over to Zach and Gray, who were staring at you, their faces a mixture of shock, amazement, disbelief, and admiration.

“What was that?” Zach asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“What, that? Owen’s my adoptive uncle so I’ve been forming a bond with those raptors for six years. They listen to me.” You said, shrugging like it was no big deal (because to you, it really wasn’t).

“You are incredible.” Zach whispered, cupping your cheek as he pressed a brief kiss to your lips.

You rolled your eyes, but your skin dusted a pale shade of pink regardless.

—————————————————————————-

The raptors and the tyrannosaurus rex (which Claire had released from its cage because she was a total badass), who were all battered and bleeding from some pretty serious wounds, had managed to kill the indominus rex with the help of the mosasaurus.

After the raptors and the tyrannosaurus rex departed, running deep into the island to run free with the other dinosaurs, you and everyone else got evacuated to Costa Rica.

 “So, how serious are things between you and Zach, is it?” Owen asked, nudging you teasingly with his elbow.

You hastily shook your head. “Oh, no, we’re not dating.”

“Oh, yeah, you are _totally_ not dating.” He said, looking at you in disbelief.

“We’re not! I mean, do I like him? Yeah. But he _just_ broke up with his girlfriend. Besides, we barely know anything about each other and I just,” You shook your head. “I need to know more about someone before I date them.”

“All I heard you say was “I like him”.” Owen said, grinning at the affronted look on your face. “You know, he seems like a good kid. You talk to me about a lot of stuff, but you have never once mentioned liking anyone. If you really like him, I think you should go for it.”

You were opening your mouth to say something (what, you weren’t sure yet, but something) when your adoptive uncle walked away, right over to Claire. You heard him say something about sticking together for survival before he left the medical building, his arm snug around Claire’s waist.

You smiled to yourself and glanced around the room, your smile softening when you saw Gray being embraced by his parents. Both his mom and his dad were hugging him fiercely, and if you were reading the look they gave each other right, then you thought that there was a pretty decent chance that Gray and Zach would get to live with both parents after all.

“Hey.” Zach said quietly.

You jumped and turned around, pretending to glare at him. “Still a little on edge here. Could’ve used a warning.”

He chuckled warmly. “Sorry. I’ll remember that for next time.”

You shook your head. “Oh no. I am not going to be stuck on Costa Rica after a dinosaur tears apart the resort I was staying at. Not again.”

“Fair enough.” He said with a grin. Zach was silent for a moment before the smile slipped off his face, and he looked at you somberly. “I’m going home and you’re going back to live with your aunt. What does that mean for us?”

You quirked an eyebrow. “What about us?”

“Are we going to continue the flirting thing we have going on? Or are we going to stop talking and pretend like this never happened?” He clarified.

“Definitely not going to pretend like this never happened.” You said and were surprised to see the loving smile that spread across Zach’s face at your words. “I guess, I’ll give you my number and text you? Or email you, or whatever it is you prefer.”

“Anything. Anything is fine as long as you’re still talking to me.”

You were at a loss for words, opening and closing your mouth and trying to come up with something to say to that.

Zach stopped your struggle by smiling at you and leaning in, kissing you sweetly.

“I am really going to miss that.” You breathed out when you broke the kiss.

“I am really going to miss you.” Zach murmured against your lips, and you made a weird sort of happy noise in your throat and kissed him again. You ran your fingers through his hair, twirling and twisting the strands for no reason other than you couldn’t keep your hands still.

Your pulse was thrumming rapidly, and your heart was pounding out a swift rhythm, but you felt better than you’d ever felt before.

This cute boy, even after knowing that you were not going to get eaten by a dinosaur, still wanted to kiss you, and he still wanted to get to know you,  and it was almost too much for your little heart to bear.

Nothing like this had ever happened to you before, and when Zach broke the kiss, you had to hide your face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see the blinding smile on your face.

You heard someone clear their throat and hastily jumped away from him, looking at his parents worriedly.

You were incredibly surprised when Zach’s mom pulled you into a tight hug.

“Thank you for helping to keep them safe.” She said sincerely, and you just nodded, not entirely sure what to say. You hadn’t really done much to help, but you didn’t want to disagree with her.

Zach’s dad gave you a handshake, and they almost started to walk away, but you stopped them.

“Do you happen to have a pen?” You asked Zach’s mom, and she gave you a puzzled look but pulled a pen out of her purse and handed it to you. “Thank you.”

You grabbed Zach’s hand and hastily scribbled on it.

“That’s my cell phone number, home phone, and email. Call me sometime?”

“Of course.” Zach answered and smiled at you as you handed the pen back to his mom.

You kneeled down in front of Gray. “That goes for you too, kiddo. I expect frequent updates on you and whether or not you’re an archeologist yet.”

He nodded, and you smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. You whispered something in his ear (“ _Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite_ ”) and he giggled before you stood up and ruffled his hair.

You looked at Zach for a moment, and before you could stop yourself, you were planting a soft, chaste kiss square on his lips, right in front of his parents.

“Don’t forget about me, yeah?” You said, giving him a watery smile.

“I won’t. Promise.” He said and flashed you a smile in return.

And then he and Gray and his parents were walking away, and you were left with a pit in the bottom of your stomach and tears in your eyes.

——————————————————————-

You flopped onto your bed and pulled your laptop open, grinning when you saw that you had an incoming Skype call.

You clicked accept and two seconds later, your boyfriend’s smiling face popped onto your screen.

“Hello, gorgeous.” He greeted, and you flushed.

“You know I hate being called that.” You said, but it was weak, even to your own ears.

He rolled his eyes. “You say that you hate it, but I know that you like it and I am going to continue doing it.”

“Hello, adorably wonderful boyfriend of mine.” You said in response, making his own cheeks darken ever so slightly.

“__y/n__…” Zach whined.

“Oh hush, you know you like it.”

He grumbled something unintelligible and you raised an eyebrow at him. “Could you speak up, dear?”

“I said “I only like it when I hear it in person”.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry. You know I’d come visit if I could but my aunt and Owen don’t have the money and no one wants to hire me. I’ve been putting in applications everywhere but everyone hires the older kids.” You said, scrunching your eyebrows together in annoyance.

“You are adorable.” Zach said, staring at you fondly.

“And that was completely unrelated.” You said teasingly.

“Sorry. I was paying attention, I swear, but you did that thing where you knit your eyebrows together and it’s kind of ridiculously distracting.”

Your eyes softened. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“You’re coming up in a few months, right?”

He nodded. “My parents said we could come up for your birthday.”

You looked at him in confusion. “We?”

“Me, Gray, and Aunt Claire.” Zach explained.

“She misses Owen, doesn’t she?” You asked and were unsurprised at the nod you received in response. Zach’s Aunt Claire had bought an apartment near Zach’s house so she could be closer to her family, but Owen was currently living with you and your aunt, and although they were still dating, she didn’t get to see him often.

“He misses her like crazy.” You said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. “I told him to just fly up there but he doesn’t have enough money for an apartment yet and he wants to wait until he does.”

“He knows he can live with Aunt Claire, right?” Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He does, he just…I dunno. I think he wants to buy his own apartment so I can fly up and visit him over summers, like we used to.”

Zach opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Gray shouting for him to come downstairs. “I have to go, family movie night, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

You nodded and kissed your index finger, pressing it to your computer screen and smiling when Zach did the same.

“I love you.” You spoke so softly that Zach almost didn’t hear you.

He smiled gently as he said it back. “I love you too.”

Gray shouted again, and Zach smiled apologetically at the screen, murmuring it to you one last time before ending the call.

You shut your computer with a quiet snap and hugged your pillow, smiling into the __f/c__ pillowcase.

Even though at the time it had been terrifying, your last trip to Isla Nublar had definitely been the best one. You had met Zach and Gray and you had gained an amazing boyfriend and an awesome friend.

(And you had gotten an original Jurassic Park shirt, that was pretty cool too).

End.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, Lana Del Rey, Kleenex, or anything else mentioned in this fic, all rights go to their rightful owners!! 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:
> 
> He's really cute hhhhhhhhhh  
> This is the longest thing I've ever written omg what the heck
> 
> Feedback is extremely appreciated!!! <33333


End file.
